


Splinter

by Poppets



Series: Roswell Drabbles [1]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to a drabble challenge from Polar Attraction back in 2007. The prompt was 'Splinter'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

"Oh, Michael. Please help me." Liz sobbed. "It hurts so much."

"I'm trying, Liz. I just need you to calm down a little for me."

"I can't, Michael, I can't. It hurts too much."

"You have to try to relax so I can fix this. You know my powers can be wonky," Michael said as he bent over her, sweat beading on his forehead.

"It won't work. I know I'm going to die. I can feel myself getting cold."

"Liz, don't talk like that, you're going to be ok."

"No I'm not, Michael. I can feel this thing inside me. It hurts so much," Liz whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to leave you."

"You are not going anywhere, Liz. I won't let you. But right now I need you to hold very still for me," he said as their eyes locked.

Liz nodded and gritted her teeth.

"Aaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh."

"There, I got it!" Michael crowed triumphantly.

"Oh, Michael, thank you so much," Liz said as she flung her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome."

"Can, can I see it?" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" When Liz nodded, Michael opened his hand to reveal the tiny wooden splinter.

"Oh." She blushed bright red. "Well, it felt a lot bigger."

Michael just smiled, "Let's get you a bandaid for that finger."

End.


End file.
